The Creepypasta Project
by In-The-Spiderweb
Summary: A while ago, the world's top investigative groups got together to discuss a plan for catching wanted criminals. To keep their plan under wraps, they hid the reports in plan sight. Forums on the web began to be flooded with urban legends referred to as 'Creepypastas'. These 'Creepypastas' were actually the world's newest plan.
1. Prolouge

Not too long ago, the world's most prestigious investigative organizations, such as the CIA, FBI, NSA, Scotland Yard, KGB, along with the secret service... And others got together for a world conference. The goal of this conference was to come up with a fail-proof plan to help track down the world's most wanted criminals. No one could think of any plans, besides the ones that they already had in play. Until a representative of the CIA spoke up, claiming he had an idea, but it was one that had to be kept away from the public eye. If word had gotten out about said idea, the world would be in more chaos than it was- or is, even now.

The other investigators went silent, listening intently to the outrageous.. dangerous... idea. All of the organizations had their own dirty little secrets. Dark, disturbing secrets. Aliens, cryptids, ghosts.. And the CIA's current project was housing, and attempting to control, the world's so-called urban legends. Word had gotten out about a few of them, but the CIA and secret service had quickly edited the reports to make them so obscene and unbelievable, the public would have no choice to believe they were flukes. The most well-known of these urban legends was the being known as 'Slenderman'. Now, each of the nations involved in this world conference had heard of, or had their own version of that very myth. Which only made them listen more to the CIA investigator's plan.

His idea was to somehow hope that the killers, creatures, and entities that they had rounded up could be controlled or ordered to search for certain people. He had the idea, that each of the beings that the CIA and other organizations had in their control, had something they could be bribed with. Even if that bribe would be allowing them to kill who they pleased on the way to discovering the criminals whereabouts. All of the organizations were more than willing to cover up deaths in exchange for terrorists and other high-class criminals being caught or killed.

NOTE: Along with the others they recruited, the CIA also contacted the SCP Foundation. However, they were unwilling to cooperate.


	2. Trial 1 Jeff The Killer

**TRIAL ONE: Jeff The Killer **

* * *

**Recruiter: CIA operative Lucas Moss.**

** Goal: Contact and track down the infamous murderer 'Jeff The Killer'.**

** Legend: Jeff was a teenager who was brutally disfigured by fire, his blonde hair singed black, skin badly burned and bleached. Had always had an insane, murderous side, but the event had pushed him over the edge. Once released from the hospital, he burned and cut off his eyelids, as well as carving a permanent smile onto his face with a knife. Killed his whole family the same night he disfigured himself, before fleeing the scene. All cases involving Jeff have reported hearing "Go to sleep" before the victim was brutally murdered. Eyewitness accounts recall Jeff wearing a white hooded sweatshirt, sometimes covered in blood, black dress pants, and wielding a knife. Wild, terrifying eyes, and a mentally scarring smile.**

* * *

The investigation started at the alleged 'Jeff the Killer''s family home. The rooms where the murders had taken place still reeked of iron, the bodies had been removed, but the mess was by no means cleaned up. Chunks of reddish-pink things littered the master bedroom, the sheets and floor stained a rust red. I'd rather not guess what they were, but my first thought was organs. It was rumored he had gutted his parents the night of the murder. Sighing, swallowing the nervous lump that had built up in my throat, I ventured around the rest of the house, looking for evidence, or anything that could lead to my finding of Jeff's current whereabouts. I found nothing that stood out. Nor did my team, though they seemed more uneasy about the gruesome sight than I did, so I wasn't entirely sure they were eager to be looking at details.

" There has to be something. Even the smartest of murderers leave some sort of clue. Especially since the kid was only around 14 the time he snapped. " I kept my tone serious, masking the nervousness as years of vigorous training had taught me to do. " Keep looking. "

We searched from daybreak to sunset. And could find nothing. Nothing but blood, dust, and heart-wrenching family photos. I did find something odd in one of the photos. In the master bedroom, just above the bed, there was a large, framed picture of what I presume to be Jeff's mother, father, brother, and himself. Blood smeared across the mouths of each of them, except for Jeff. Everyone else wore a false, bloody smile, whereas he had an 'X' across his face. Curious, I picked the picture carefully off the wall. My gut told me something about that picture held value. Turning the picture over, I discover a message written on the back. "He's not here anymore." I about dropped the picture, eyes wide.

" Agent Moss? Are you alright? " One of my subordinates walked over, curiously cocking a brow, wondering what caused me to jump.

"..I'm.. Fine. Get me an evidence bag. " I say, gathering my wits.

Hopefully understanding what the clue meant, I slid the picture into the bag, and ordered the others to evacuate the house. After all, if the message meant what I thought it did, I would be wasting our time searching the house further. We stepped out into the blackness, and a chill went down my spine as I glanced at the woods near the house.

A thought hit me. Could he be hiding there? I wondered, but dismissed the thought. He'd have to be idiotic, or insane, to hide in the same woods for this long. Especially being so close to the house of his first murders. Unless... Maybe he took pride in it? Maybe.. He was lurking there. Maybe where I couldn't see him. Maybe those eyes and smile.. were staring right at me, challenging me. Maybe I was his next victim.

The paranoia that suddenly overcame me made me dizzy, and nauseated. I fell to my knees, and clutched my head, beginning to hear strange things. A laugh. A disturbing, insane laugh. Rustling of leaves. It was so sudden.. So intense.. I.. had no clue what was going on.

" Agent Moss?! " People rushed to my side, clearly not hearing.. or at least not noticing, what I was.

I was hoisted to my feet, and rushed back to our vehicle. I stared out the car window as we drove off. And as we drove, I swear I saw his smile staring back at me from atop the porch steps. As I typed up my report on this day.. A strange message popped up on my computer. And a virus let itself in. It didn't damage anything, but I got rid of it as quickly as I could. I hope.

* * *

**The Next Day. **

* * *

I had a terrifying dream. Those eyes... Horrible.. I dreamt of him looming over my bed, wielding a knife. He was talking to somebody. Perhaps himself. I couldn't understand what he said, my own screaming drowned his voice out. I woke up in a cold sweat, hearing a crashing sound in my hallway after doing so. I later discovered my window had been shattered, muddy footprints staining my carpet. My first thought was a robbery; however.. When I searched my belongings.. Nothing had been stolen. Also.. The window was the only sign of a break-in.

My experience with the dream and break-in, startled me enough to make the decision to stay at the base with a few other agents. I couldn't risk that happening again. While we reviewed the evidence that we had found, we were able to confirm that the smears on the photo were that of Jeff's handiwork. It also so happened that the blood was not a member of his family...and it was fresh blood.

No one else thought much of this, surprisingly. I, however, felt horrified. Was it possible he knew we would find that? Did Jeff know we were searching for him? I began to get overwhelmed with paranoia again.

These paranoia flashes only progressively got worse throughout the investigation. About a week after the first encounter, I decided to go back to the murder house. This time, I took one person in back-up, but ordered them to stay outside while I investigated. The air was brisk, and I got an off feeling when staring up at the house. My heart pounded, and I feared it could be heard by my partner. This, of course, was an illogical fear, but my mind hadn't been working the best since Day 1 of this investigation.

I feel as if I'm writing nonsense here. But.. you have to understand. It's impossible to explain what's happening to me, the thoughts that go through my head.. I've dreamed about death, and demonic laughter.. My computer's been hacked, leaking information about my specific investigation of Jeff The Killer... I truly fear for my life. I apologize for my rambling, whoever reads this. I'm typing this review on my phone, if something happens. Tell my wife I love her.

* * *

Lucas Moss took that first step inside, and instantly realized something was different. The house no longer reeked of blood, for one, and the mess seemed to be cleaned up. This was surprising, because.. anyone who had permission to enter the house was told to leave the scene be. He took a deep breath to steady himself, and walked up the creaky stairs to the master bedroom. What he found.. scared him more than the gruesome scene he had been greeted with before. It scared him more than the dreams, more than the laughter..

He was greeted by none other than Jeff The Killer, in the flesh.

" About time you showed up. " He laughed, the same laugh that had echoed in Lucas's head for days. " ..Now tell me.. Agent Moss.. Heh.. What brings you to my lovely little home?"

Lucas's eyes widened. " Jeff The Killer. How.. did you know my name? "

" Are you as dumb as you look, then? HAH. Figures. " Jeff scoffed, and started bouncing on the bed. He twirled a knife in his fingers, his eyes locked on the CIA agent. " I hacked your computer's database. I know.. _EVERYTHING_.. about you~! I found out where you live.. Your wife, Jessica... Your daughter, Annabelle.. Ha.. She's pretty. ..Or should I say was? "

Lucas Moss was surprised the sound of his heart breaking wasn't audible. He now knew his family had been killed. He stayed strong, though, he knew that Jeff was an important piece to the project.

Noticing how his taunt struck a raw nerve, Jeff smirked and continued, jumping off the bed and landing in front of Moss. " Now.. I'll ask again. Mother's out.. So I'm in charge~. Why are you here? "

" ...I have come to ask something of you. " Moss stammered out.

" Of little ol' me? HAHHAHAHAHA. I'm /flattered/. " The killer hissed, pointing his knife at Moss's throat. The blade grazed his skin, leaving a scratch but not a cut.

" You did.. a good job.. cl-cleaning.. "

" Are you curious about why I tidied up~? " Jeff's insane smile seemed to widen as he leaned in, inches away from the other. " I wanted your blood to outshine the rest. I've never.. Heh.. I've never killed someone as famous as you... "

" My blood? " Moss gasped, and Jeff pressed a bit harder with the knife. The CIA agent flinched as crimson blood started to drip down his neck. " Please.. Hear me out. "

" ARE YOU ORDERING _ME_ AROUND?! Haahhahahaahahah! I hardly think you're in the place to do so! " Jeff snarled, glaring with his unnaturally wide eyes.

" My apologies. " Moss squeaked out, his knees feeling weak.

" I already _know_ what you want. But I don't like you. So how about this.." Jeff snickered. " I'll make up for the insomnia I've caused you. Why don't you take a nap? "

The agent froze. " N-No... "

" Shh... It's ok.. Just.. GO TO SLEEP. "

Lucas Moss didn't even have time to scream. The murderer swiftly slit the agent's throat, then disemboweled him. Jeff did not flee the scene after the deed was done. He took his time, waltzing down the stairs and kicking the door open, dragging the gory corpse behind him. Moss's partner pulled out a gun the second the maniac was in his line of sight. Jeff only laughed. High off the thrill of murder, he was by no means scared of a little bullet.

" Tell your boss I'm in, ok? Agent Moss just needed a little help getting to sleep. Bite your tongue, and maybe you won't. " He tilted his head, the look of a madman forever on his face. " If I get to kill with the government on my side.. Haaaaaaaah...~ "

" You sick, twisted little.. " The agent lowered his gun nonetheless.

" I said to bite your tongue. " Jeff glared. The other agent obediently went silent. Jeff was driven back to the CIA headquarters. And under a few small conditions, he was officially part of the project.

* * *

**Trial 1: Successful. Investigator Agent Moss was killed. Moss family was mysteriously murdered hours before Moss himself.**

** Foul play suspected. 'JTK' was pardoned.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Jeff The Killer is property of Creepypasta. **


End file.
